All I Want For Christmas
by RippahGoneWolf
Summary: "I'm going to repeat it once more." Elijah repeated his question, but really focused in. His hands wanted to cup her face, but he kept them grounded to her shoulders. He didn't want to scare her. "What do you really want, Hayley? If there's anything in the world that you could have, what would it be?" A Haylijah Christmas three shot. Enjoy, guys. :) Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, mates! :) Rippah here yet again! I decided to be giving this year, and I wanted to give something to the Haylijah shippers. :) I mean, it is Christmas, right? I hope it's not too much. **

**This is going to be a three-shot of Haylijah. :) I will post the next part tomorrow. :)**

**A notes: I don't know about the timeline about everything, but let's just say that Hayley gave birth around December 2011, and it's Christmas 2012. :) Keep that in mind. :) **

**I know this is crazy coming from a Klaroline shipper, but I have a best friend whose into Haylijah and ships it like a boss. I wanted to give her something I've been working on for a little while. Tessa, my best friend in the whole world, this is for you. My gift to you. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby." _

_- "All I Want For Christmas," by Lady Antebellum _

**{The Originals}**

Tonight was one of those nights that Hayley secretly cherished.

Saturdays were always her favorite days. The weekend was a way to get away from everyday life and just to relax. Just to let yourself unwind and not worry about what would come that next Monday morning. It's no wonder that Mondays were always the most hated day of the week, especially mornings. Well, that's at least according to what Hayley believed.

She was always used to people not caring about her opinion. It's typical, and she was used to it. Who else would consider the thoughts of a traitorous werewolf whose gotten into more trouble than usual? It was always easier for people to label her as something that made her seem like something different entirely. Here's the easy fact that people fail to figure out.

Hayley Marshall didn't give a damn, especially after what she went through.

Looking at her one year old baby girl in her arms already validated her statement a thousand times over. Charlotte or "Lottie," her family's favorite nickname for her, was truly growing into a beautiful little girl. Stroking Lottie's soft hair back, Hayley was a bit of a biased mother, but who wouldn't be of their own child? In her eyes, Charlotte was the most beautiful little girl that ever graced the planet. And Lottie will always be her favorite. After all, the circumstances of her arrival weren't exactly typical or convenient. Either way, Hayley wouldn't change a thing.

"Dang, kid. You're getting heavier already." Hayley stated as she rose from the rocking chair close to the window, rocking Charlotte as she went. Surprisingly, putting her down to sleep was easier these past couple of weeks. Usually like her biological father, Charlotte was a bit difficult when it came to bedtime. She'd be so stubborn and downright refused to go to sleep. It had gone like that for a while too.

Hayley wondered what Lottie was up to. "I hope you're not plotting something against me. One crazy Original is enough these days," she remarked with a chuckle as she looked at Charlotte's drooping eyes. A small smile graced the mother wolf's face as she realized this wasn't of any "plotting" on Charlotte's part. Besides, she wouldn't be capable of doing that at one years old.

She laid her daughter into the wooden crib, tucking her in with the blankets around her warmly. Lottie didn't need another cold to suffer from. That scared Hayley shitless when that occurred. Hayley had stayed up for two days straight with little sleep and not much eating to make sure Charlotte was feeling better. Wrecked with worry for her little pup, her tolerance for other people halted to a standstill when people would try to pry her away. Hayley snapped with her golden eyes burning and growling at anyone who dared to try, the motherly werewolf in her revealing itself.

And truth be told, one person could get through to her.

Elijah Mikaelson.

Yes, it shocked her too once her brain was back to the right mindset. Who'd thought it would be him of all people? It wasn't Klaus because anger doesn't solve everything. Rebekah didn't help none because any female presence other than Hayley's near her daughter was a threat when it came to basic instinct. It was left to Elijah to sort through Hayley and convince her to get some rest.

Oh, she fought him at first. The very nerve of him coming near her and separating Hayley from Charlotte didn't suit well with her. However, Elijah wasn't a quitter. He persevered and brought Hayley away from the bed and soothed the wolf inside of her soul. He promised her that he would be here with his niece when she came back from a much needed shower and intaking a decent meal. He wouldn't leave her sight, and Elijah always went through with his promises.

When Hayley came back from her shower, the werewolf nature in her refused to be away from her offspring. So she pretty much wolfed down on two McDonald's Big Macs and two large orders of fires due to her ravenous hunger as she kept an eye on Elijah and Charlotte. Hayley's hazel eyes were fixed on the uncle of her child and his care towards her. And low and behold, it created a surge of a warmth in her heart that she never expected.

She remembered it with perfect clarity.

Elijah was careful when he took his niece into his arms, but he had this natural...Hayley couldn't find the word for it. He never had the hesitancy in his face and body language like Klaus did when he held her. Anyway, it seemed so natural for Elijah to let Charlotte become part of his family. It seemed as if Charlotte's small frame was meant to fit in his arms once Elijah held her. Lottie held a special place in his heart since she proudly announced to the world more than once that Elijah was her favorite uncle. Of course, it was in her own baby language.

Hayley's eyes were glued to Elijah the moment he started to look at Charlotte lovingly, murmuring things she couldn't make sense of. The surge of warmth inside her grew steadily more and more as she watched. While she was perfectly at home sitting the armchair in the corner of her bedroom, Elijah opted to sit in the rocking chair Hayley dragged out during while Lottie was sick. The sight of what happened next was burned to her memory. She made absolutely sure she didn't forget.

Lottie had been whimpering from the pain slightly from her sore throat. It took all Hayley could to remain in her seat and not take her daughter away from Elijah. But what Elijah did next made Hayley freeze.

Elijah pushed the rocking chair with his feet to use its original function. He cradled Lottie close to his chest, her head close to his undead heart. Hayley couldn't help, but stare as he hummed something softly. She didn't know what, but the melody of it nevertheless soothed both Charlotte and herself too. The deep voice he possessed really did wonders in Hayley's mind. Never in her life did someone have this much of an effect on her when she worked so hard to be strong. To be dragged away into oblivion by just the simple sound of his voice scared her yet enthralled her at the same time. How is a combination like even possible?

That question swarmed in Hayley's mind for months now.

That had been two months ago if you do the math.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Hayley resumed to gaze back at her daughter. Charlotte's dark downy hair was so soft beneath her fingers as the werewolf ran her hand through it. It was the same shade of brown hair Hayley possessed with some natural blonde highlights from Klaus that gleamed in the light from the decorations outside.

And yes, the Original Family actually decorated for Christmas this year thanks to the stubbornness of Rebekah Mikaelson.

Hayley continued to study her daughter's features again for what seemed the millionth time since her birth, but she didn't care. Charlotte was a beautiful child, and Hayley wasn't the only one who came to that point. Many other people have too. Little Lottie had more of her father's skintone versus her mother's tanned kind from running in the sun. Klaus and Hayley were pretty even when it came to the facial features passed down to their daughter. It was half and half. Charlotte's eyes were a different story.

Charlotte inherited Klaus' blue gray eyes that never faded when she was born like some babies' do. Klaus wouldn't admit it, but Hayley knew that Klaus was happy about it. Despite things between her and Klaus, they've managed to get along decency on a level that would suit them both of their needs with Charlotte always coming first. He never voiced what he felt directly about his daughter though his voice. His feelings came from his actions, which had taken the werewolf some time to figure out with some help.

Looking at the clock, the little hand pointed to the eight while the bigger hand landed on the three. Hayley had been in the nursery long enough. Lottie needed to get her sleep. Glancing at her daughter one more time to see if she was warm enough, she bent down to kiss her forehead sweetly, the smile growing bigger as the love for her daughter flowed in her veins.

"I love you, sweetheart. Everyone here loves you too. Don't forget that, Lottie. Merry Christmas." Hayley whispered softly to her. The werewolf brought herself from the crib, stroking Charlotte's cheek with a finger one last time before the morning would come as she made her out of the nursery. Hayley tiptoed out into the hallway, quietly closing the door, and left a small crack in case her baby girl needed something.

The small chill in the hallway made Hayley wrap her flowing knitted cardigan closer around herself in an attempt to get warm. This house sometimes got too chilly for her own good. Ever since the crazy sick episode with her daughter, Hayley had come to dislike the nasty bite of winter a little more. Louisiana's unpredictable bipolar weather annoyed the living hell out of her. Warm and humid one day and then cold and miserable the next. What was the appeal of this state she was born in? Hayley would never figure it out as far as she knew. It's like asking God why he created mosquitoes when they practically had no function in the world.

The werewolf decided to head downstairs, the ever growing need to get warm fresh on her mind. As she went down the stairs, she could see the bright lights of the fire flickering off the walls from the living room. Everywhere around the mansion glowed in soft lights whether it was the golden lights of decorations outside, the red-orange embers from the fireplace, or many of the colors resonating from the grand Christmas tree parked in one of the corners in the living room. They created a beautiful and warm and even almost jolly feeling all at once as she sauntered to the living room.

As she approached the living room, the sight of the fireplace burning with wood was welcomed and the warm radiating from it as well was fine with her. "Thank God," Hayley sang happily as she flashed towards the fire, greeting the warmth from it silently as she tried to warm herself.

"It does get chilly in this house, I'm afraid."

Hayley jumped practically almost five feet away from the fireplace because of the sudden voice. Looking up to see who it was, she realized it was only Elijah Mikaelson himself. Handsome in all of his Original glory. Damn. He shouldn't wear suits all the time more often. Blood rushed to her face showing her embarrassment, but it was hopefully camouflaged by the flickering orange flames. What the hell was up with her? She's never this paranoid.

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Leave it up to me to me jumping at every noise like some scared puppy." She quickly reprimanded herself, ashamed of her small fright as it were. She was better than this. She wasn't weak.

Elijah shook his head at the female werewolf. There she went again. Thinking too harshly of herself wasn't her. Besides, wrinkles in her forehead didn't belong on Hayley's face. "I've told you so many times before, but I am going to say it again. Don't be so hard on yourself. There's no need."

"Fine then, have it your way." She joked with a bit of a wolfish grin, but it shifted into something more serious next. "Have you heard anything new?"

"Just finished talking with Niklaus." Elijah answered as he made his way to the couch situated in front of the fireplace. "The snowstorm around the southern part of the country has canceled a lot of flights, and there's no signs of the snow or ice relenting on the roads and highways. Niklaus and Caroline are still stuck in Mystic Falls while Rebekah's still fighting to get back to home in New York while with Stefan."

"Oh..." That's all Hayley could say.

It wasn't all too hard to see where Klaus' heart truly lied with it came to his feelings. His undead heart still beat for the beautiful blonde back in Mystic Falls. After finally reconquering New Orleans and with Marcel disposed of, Klaus was able to focus on his own personal matters. He'd been wanting to take Caroline from the small supernatural town and bring her back here for a while now. Caroline reciprocated Klaus' feelings and all that jazz from whatever Hayley heard from the story. It didn't matter to Hayley, and she figured that after being away from Caroline, tall of the animosity between them diminished over time. They could start over with a clean slate. Hayley had no more room in her life for unnecessary bloodshed. She had a child to think about now.

Rebekah still lived in New Orleans, but was free to come and go as she pleased. Finally after all this time. She had enough of being kept up in a cage by her overprotective, big brother. She had been passing through Mystic Falls when she ran into Stefan Salvatore earlier this year. With an opportunity to finally escape Mystic Falls and the "trollop," or that's at least how Rebekah so elegantly put it, Stefan took up on Bekah's offer. They'd been traveling for a good solid month and had been planning to stop in New Orleans.

So that not only left three Originals in the mansion, but add two more vampires plus herself and Charlotte and they had one hell of a Christmas to look forward to this year.

This year was definitely going to be interesting.

That's if everyone can get down here before Christmas Day.

The biggest snowstorm hit the southern portion of the United States with a huge blanket of snow. It hit the states hard with remarkably unrelenting snow, which made things difficult everywhere. Travel to that effected area was nearly impossible. Elijah had been keeping details and covered for any new possibility for his family to come home. Hayley didn't mean to complain, but she wanted to make this special for Lottie. Her first birthday was coming up and this would be her first official Christmas too since she was born. It wouldn't be with the same without their slightly dysfunctional family.

"I hope they get here. At least for Lottie's sake." Hayley added, trying to explain about her lack of response. Warming herself by the fireplace provided her a good distraction from all of the crazy feelings that bubbled within her whenever Elijah was around.

"Do not underestimate them, Hayley. They will come. I assure you, both of my siblings are too stubborn to let just a mere snowstorm stand as an obstacle." Elijah told her in an assuring tone, watching her trying to get warm in vain. Such a stubborn little wolf. "Sit down on the couch before you catch cold."

Hayley stood upright like a post, wondering if she was hallucinating or she actually heard him right. "You want me to sit with you?" she asked doubly.

"I didn't think you need to ask me. It's there in the fine print if you look deep enough." Elijah didn't understand the bashfulness that gripped Hayley whenever he's around her. Sure, he can understand how she never received decent treatment until he interacted with her all that long ago. It wasn't that long ago to be honest. Elijah always sought to treat people with respect if it was returned to you, and Hayley had been nothing, but respectful. How she faired against Klaus and his ilk still astounded him to this day. She was a remarkable woman.

It made him wonder with curiosity of the bashfulness growing more recently. Hayley could try to hide all she wanted, but there was no denying of her actions. Only she could explain it. Elijah was a patient man. He had time.

"I mean it, my dear." Elijah insisted, patting the spot next to him on the couch with his hand. "Sit with me."

Hayley's heart did a little leap at Elijah's unexpected pet name for her. It took all her will not to press her hand to her chest to steady her heart. The heartbeat kept growing faster with him in the room, much to her dismay. Damn, this feelings were so confusing. And not to mention, wrong. Hayley shouldn't have feelings for the uncle of her child, but how foolish would she be if she just kept them in a bottle and hoped for the best? Why did she always have to feelings for the unattainable?

"I'm waiting..." Elijah reminded her.

_'Damn all Mikaelsons and their good looks...and charm...and Hayley, SHUT UP!' _the werewolf mentally yelled in her head. Hayley tried with all efforts not to lose her cool with him boring into into her. Not one to give in so easily, she walked up to the couch and sat in the designated spot of where Elijah indicated. Suddenly, sitting next to him raised the heat in the room as if the cold chill had evaporated from existence.

"Fine, I'm sitting," she pouted, but the mirth in her greenish-hazel eyes spoke the truth. The silence stood between them awkwardly and yet it wasn't so bad. It was just a matter of who was going to speak up first. She glanced around the room for a moment before she spotted two dark mugs on the coffee table, a warmness radiating from the mugs mixed in with the smell of cocoa. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity. Where did those come from?

"Elijah, did you bring these?" she asked, pointing with her index finger to the hot beverages.

"I didn't know if it would get any more colder so I thought these could do you some good. Besides, I already possessed the knowledge of your favorite recipe. Hot chocolate using Nutella, whipped cream, and a lot of marshmallows." The knowing smile on his face suited him as she grasped onto his every word in his voice. Hayley couldn't help herself. It was undeniable when she was around him.

She grinned showing her white teeth once she got the chance to take a taste of her favorite drink, winter or otherwise. It didn't matter which season she drank it during. The eager werewolf went for the mug on the left, but as she proceeded to take a sip, she paused. Elijah caught this and pondered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Hayley chortled. "You just forgot something important."

"That would be...?" the Original asked.

"The whipped cream, silly!" Hayley snickered with laughs, having a hard time to keep them under control. She didn't want to laugh with the hot chocolate going up her nose.

Elijah took what she said under advisement. "Well, we better remedy that mistake before your drink becomes cold." Before she could protest, Elijah grasped her arm and led her to into the expansive and open kitchen. Hayley was lucky she didn't drop and spill her cup all along the way.

"Elijah, it's okay." The wolf gently pushed him away after they stopped and she set down the mug on the counter. "I can get it myself."

"It's my mistake. Let someone do you a favor for once." Elijah insisted, but he could see it was getting him nowhere when the spark in her eyes fired up a bit.

"I mean it, Elijah." She reminded him firmly, but good-naturedly. "I like to do things by myself, but really. I appreciate it...a lot."

He had no idea how deep those feelings of gratitude ran. Hayley Marshall wasn't one to expect life to give what she wanted on a silver platter with all the trimmings. No, she trained herself not to expect those things. When it came to that, she rather have nothing instead of yearning for something only to have it ripped away. She's strong. She didn't need anyone to give her pity.

That's what she expected from Elijah, but it turned to something far from that.

Hayley has gotten herself into sticky and stupid situations. She knew that very well, and she'd been doing her best not to land into those. Her child provided to be a good anchor to stay away from trouble. But when she first came to New Orleans all those months ago, there was no way that she wasn't going to not get any backlash for the outcome of the one-night-stand with Klaus. Of course, he wasn't pleased in the slightest then. That was the understatement of the century.

Then out of the blue, Elijah threw her a curveball. The kindness and honesty in his ways boggled her mind more ways than one. He didn't interact with her as a means to seek his own gain. There wasn't any secret motives she'd try to exploit or any manipulation to sort through. He was genuine in his words and simplistic in his wishes. He only wanted to keep her safe and protect her and the child. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hayley opened the fridge, found the whipped cream quickly, and sprayed one huge amount on top of her hot chocolate. Well, make that more of a warmer hot chocolate since the hotness dimmed. "Well, bottoms up."

Hayley raised her mug and then took a dive into whipped cream, hot chocolate goodness. It was so creamy, sweet, and smooth in her mouth all at once. When she came back up from drinking, she noticed Elijah looking at her funny.

"What?"

"You're wearing your food, Hayley."

Hayley appeared confused for a second before she scrambled to the mirror hanging on one of the walls. There around her mouth was a big white beard of whipped cream growing like Santa Claus' beard. Great. Just great. "Well, that's nice to have. Merry Christmas to me," she remarked sarcastically.

"Need something?" Elijah tore a sheet from the paper towel roll and held it out for the little wolf.

She needed a drink the way this night was going, but she didn't let Elijah know that. "Thank you again for the millionth time."

He nodded with a half smirk. "No problem."

There stood the same silence from before. Hayley tried to keep her mind off it by resuming to drinking the hot chocolate, which wasn't so hot anymore. How much time did she have before she would have to deal with it? Only so much can be delayed by drinking slowly as possible. Even Elijah's patience had to run out at some point.

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?" Hayley prompted, putting off the inevitable as she drank.

Elijah shook at his head as he checked his phone again. "Nothing relatively important unless you want to use my sister's ranting messages as a topic of conversation."

Damn. What was she going to do now?

After downing the rest of the hot chocolate, she tossed the mug into the sink and eagerly walked back into the decorated living room. She honestly didn't know on what she was going to do. The awkward silences weren't her specialty, and the urge to crawl under a rock to cover her embarrassment sounded more than she wanted to. Crossing her arms over her chest, her greenish-hazel eyes watched the firelight danced.

Of course, she was unaware of Elijah meandering around behind her, placing Hayley's Ipod into the Ihome device placed conveniently in the living room. Turning into the shuffle mode, jovial music floated into the air providing a happy atmosphere. The werewolf whipped around in shock and her mouth hung open to the sight of Elijah's odd actions.

"What in the world are you doing?" Hayley honestly couldn't figure out how she was able to comprehend Elijah's actions now. He was truly a wild card in the theories her mind was coming up with, and none of them were leaning towards platonic. Damn her, and these stupid romantic fantasies!

"I think I'm smart enough to see the restlessness that you're accumulating." Oh, it was way more than that, but Hayley didn't voice it. God help her if he found out what was really going on. "So, I thought what couldn't be better than actually celebrating the holidays a little instead of anxiously waiting for the rest of the family to be here."

Hayley just shook her head in disbelief with an infectious smile that kept spilling over from the...should she say the corniness of all of this? Especially since _Rocking Around The Christmas _by Brenda Lee came swinging in with the beats. "Charlotte's gonna wake up if we keep this music on," she reminded him.

"The music is kept at a low enough tone. Don't fret over it, Hayley. You know she won't wake even if Klaus yelled through the house with a megaphone." Elijah joked, laying his hands on her shoulders. It was true too. That child slept like a rock. "Now, are you going to stand there idly or are you going to dance with me?"

As if things couldn't get any more crazier and not to mention weirder. What was up with him tonight?

"Elijah, you're so out of your mind!" she hissed at him playfully as Elijah took control and spun her around to the song.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some carolling_

This was so crazy. This was so crazy. This was so not like him. Those phrases buzzed around in her head, but Hayley couldn't stop the fun and joy she hadn't felt in a long time. It was like this was the first time she'd ever experienced it. After all the craziness that had went on with Klaus, the witches, her family, and everything else, Hayley could finally let loose. She didn't think she'd be stumbling over her own feet. As graceful of a werewolf she was, it didn't save her from the lack of dancing skills.

"You so are in of need lessons." Elijah remarked with a laugh. "You'll be the end of me."

"This is your own fault, you know." Hayley defended herself as Elijah twirled her back to him whilst trying not to step on his feet yet again. "You've brought this upon yourself so don't pin this one on me."

"I humbly take the consequences of my actions." The Original said gladly with a bow.

"At least, you proved chivalry isn't dead."

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

During the instrumental break of the song, both of them carried on. If this was any other occasion, Hayley wouldn't let herself become embarrassed with being caught up in the jolliness and the fluffy feelings she got from all the festivities. All of those feelings she taught herself to hide were bubbling up more and coming through the surface thanks to that and a certain Original. Elijah didn't fail to keep her going deeper and deeper with falling for him. It happened long ago, but she refused to voice it. Even if she had the courage to say it, the right time wouldn't come.

But Hayley shook the feelings away and just tried to enjoy herself with the music and fun of it all.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way_

She did it! She survived the dance of doom! And with one of the most corniest ones of them all. Hayley deserved a metal of bravery after all of this, but it wasn't long before another string of music came around, reiterating the whole sequencing of bad dancing on Hayley's part again! Crap!

"Elijah!" the werewolf tried to keep her voice down, trying to keep Lottie still asleep.

"As I told you before, she will be fine." The Original reassured her again, trying for the millionth time to let her know to not worry.

Funny, how things don't go according to plan.

Before she knew it, they had been dancing up to three songs now before a familiar cry pierced through the melodies of the music. Hayley quickly got herself away from Elijah's arms and turned off the Ipod. As much as she wanted to say 'I told you so,' she other things to attend to. Like her daughter crying in her crib. "I'm gonna go get her."

Elijah stopped her with a firm grasp on her arm. "I'll go. You stay here."

"Elijah, let go of me." Hayley argued.

"Hayley," he used her name in a sterner tone, "will you for once stop fighting me and let me do my job?"

Hayley didn't know what to make of this effect he had over her. It seemed like a night and day difference when compared to him and Klaus. Whenever Klaus and Hayley disagreed, the stubborn ignition to not listen to him reined in. Though civilly for their daughter, the parents still grated each other's nerves to no end. But when Elijah suggested something different, it was almost as if some unspoken compulsion washed over her, willingly letting him to see through with what he asked for. It always left her in a place she rather not let anyone see, especially Klaus for that matter.

Sometimes, Hayley wondered how her own mind worked because surely all the confusion was hitting home. Hayley nodded to Elijah. "Go on ahead, it's fine."

"Thank you."

She slumped against the couch, leaning her head back against the top edge, wondering how in the world she was going to make sense of everything going on tonight.

Hayley was so screwed.

**{The Originals}**

Who'd thought just one simple little life could bring such joy? After living for over a thousand years, Elijah Mikaelson still had much to learn. That lesson always followed through no matter how old people get. It seemed to have caught up with him now. It kept Elijah on his feet at least.

Just like the small little girl who managed to worm her way into his heart with no trouble at all.

The oldest Original made his way up the stairs and onto the second floor. His feet padded to the familiar door of the nursery, the muffled cries finally growing louder in volume. A very stubborn and spoiled little girl stood up in her crib, her little hands on wooden bars, shaking and protesting against their confinement like she was in a jail cell. Klaus' stubbornness was definitely rampant within her. Hayley may have had her moments, but Elijah recognized the heredity of the Mikaelson mannerisms in Charlotte.

"What's the matter, darling? What's all this fussing about, hmmm?" Elijah whispered as he walked towards the crib, his hands cupping her little face while feeling the thick wayward, dark waves of his niece. He hated it when she cried out. It made his heart ache every time he witnessed someone he cared about in sadness or pain, but to hear a cry from his little niece tore right through his heart. He kept combing through her thick hair, making the child's sharp cries lessen to whimpers. The texture and color of Lottie's reminded him a lot of her mother, who had made Elijah rethink of everything he had done these past few years. There's no denying that Charlotte would be one unique individual He still wondered why she would be crying for this time. Little Lottie was just put into bed, and she didn't need changing. He wondered if she just needed attention.

"Come on, Lottie. You need to get some sleep." He tried to urge her, but a cry in protest let him know on what she didn't want. Totally Klaus' behavior in that moment. Rolling his eyes, he definitely knew where that came from. "You definitely get your stubbornness from your father, there's no denying."

As if agreeing to her uncle's word, she let out a bossy squeal, waving her arms in a upward fashion. The little girl hadn't started talking yet so all he got was baby babble. Chuckling to himself, he lifted Charlotte into his arms. "You're surely spoiled _way_ too much for your own good. We're going to have to remedy that at some point."

Charlotte giggled happily as Elijah held her to his hip. Her grabby hands kept going for his Santa red tie, gift at the courtesy of his sister. She would wring his neck if he didn't wear for the occasion. He surely wouldn't hear the end of it.

Elijah proceeded downstairs and sought his way slowly back to the living room. On the way he stopped a few times, showing Lottie the pretty decorative lights around the outside of the house through the windows. "See that, Charlotte," he said as he pointed to the glowing lights. "They're beautiful, huh? Just like you, darling. Am I right?"

For a rare moment, Elijah spotted a hint of spark he would usually see in his brother. The slight smugness telling him, "You know you're right."

He rolled his eyes again. "Definitely like your father."

The Original finally made to the living room with Hayley in his sights. She sat there on the couch with the contemplative look in her face. The flowing knitted cardigan was wrapped around her slim frame with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair spilled around her face in waves, the skin aglow from the firelight. He couldn't deny the feelings that arose from within himself every time he saw her.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Elijah spoke in a fond tone, brining Charlotte closer to her mother.

The werewolf's face instantly brightened when she saw Charlotte in his arms. Elijah couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips as he deposited the little girl to her mother

Hayley eagerly took her into her arms, happy to have her child close. "Hey, kiddo," she greeted her little girl with a grin. "What were you protesting about?"

"Obviously, the princess wanted attention from her subjects." Elijah's dark eyes were filled with mirth as he humored her and took his seat on the end of the couch.

There's a inside joke between the Mikaelson clan. With Klaus reigning as King of New Orleans, his offspring were part of that said royalty. Charlotte Mikaelson was more or less the titular Princess of New Orleans, even though Hayley did her best to not let that title get to her daughter's head. Elijah could see she didn't want her little girl to grow up and act like her father's certain bad habits. No need to repeat any of the mistakes her parents had made in the past.

Elijah was glad to see some effort between Hayley and Klaus for civility. He could say plainly that there's been enough family instability and drama to last a lifetime. His family was too old to go through reopen wounds from the past. A child looks to its parents for someone to lean on. To be a beginning of a guiding point that would lead them through their lives until they're old enough to make it on their own. Charlotte deserved the stable foundation of a family despite her conception and crazy beginning.

But anyhow, Elijah was happy to dote on his niece regardless. She was very much of a fair mix of her father and mother. In small moments, he could see the familiar glimmer of how Niklaus was when they were human. Before the darkness of what immortality would bring.

Regardless, now isn't the time to linger and brew over the past. What's important to take grasp of the precious moments in the present and hold on to them tightly. Count your blessings every day, and live like it's the last day of your life. That's what attracted Elijah to the humans in the first place. The potential for the goodness inside of them hid like a diamond in the rough. It was a matter of searching and digging deep inside to find the goodness inside.

"Elijah, did you and your siblings ever celebrate Christmas?" Hayley's question was sprung out into the air as she snuggled her daughter close to her chest.

Elijah fell silent for a moment, pondering over his answer. How should he answer a question like that? Might as well come out with the truth. "We really didn't celebrate it in the beginning. Our spiritual lives weren't relevant to us at the time, especially when our immortality came into play. And honestly, my memory is not all up to par like it should be." The last sentence was used as an honest excuse. He was relieved to not have to remember those days. "What brought that question?"

He could hear her sigh, her eyes glancing back to Charlotte for a moment until she met Elijah's own hazel orbs. "I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Just curiosity."

He threw her a questioning stare. "Hayley..."

"Fine then." She stopped beating around the bush. "Why I really asked was because is just that I wanted make sure of something."

"And what would that be?" Elijah listened in.

"That at least Charlotte will have good Christmases for the rest of her life." Hayley explained, stroking her daughter's hair back. "I didn't have the things she has now growing up, but I'm not complaining. I'm not the best person as a mom, but I'm gonna try to make things work. At least for her."

The Original brough his hand over towards the brunette and grasped one of her hands and squeezed it softly. Her feminine hands were always warm and soft. "That's why I try with every fiber of my being to keep you protected."

There's also more to that than just the voiced reason.

Her hands remained clasped together for a long second before Elijah thought it was necessary to withdrew. His chivalric manners worked into gear before he could change his mind. Elijah didn't want to impede on Hayley's space.

He watched from the corner of his vision at the bright moment between Hayley and Charlotte. That little girl was honestly sweet as can be, and both parents have vocalized in bewilderment on where she could have gotten it from. Klaus surely didn't possess that as far as Elijah knew. Hayley may have had it hidden deep underneath the "charming bravado" as his brother so eloquently put it before. Either way, Charlotte was as sweet as chocolate.

"I guess she's just been wanting attention." Hayley surmised. "I'll go ahead and put her back down."

Just when she was about to stand up, Elijah's vampire speed kicked into high gear and stopped Hayley in her tracks.

"Wait."

That was the only word Elijah that escaped from his lips. He knew what would encompass as the consequences of his actions, but Elijah had thought over this while he had the spare time. He was a patient man. He's had centuries upon centuries in having to wait for what he yearned for. There would be no waiting anymore. This would be the defining moment of where his mind was made up. He had put his family first, and together they solved the problems and laid the cards on the table. It was about time he thought for himself for once.

And maybe someone else should too.

"Stay." It was a command, but there was a ironic softness that mixed in with his voice. There wasn't any compulsion behind the word that would take Hayley's choices away. It was completely up to her to make the next move.

He could feel her greenish eyes on him as he stood up, gazing down at her smolderingly with a look that rendered her frozen with her baby in her arms. "Elijah?" his name fell from her lips.

Elijah couldn't deny the feeling of inner contentment that came from her speaking his name. She stirred things from within him that hadn't been around since his heart had once belonged to Katerina Petrova. He said his goodbyes then in choosing to put his family first. Naivety proved to be his downfall when he thought the luxury of time would be on his side. It wasn't this time. Katherine had the cure shoved down her throat thus changing her into a human for the rest of her natural life. Only for that life to callously come back to haunt her.

He had no choice, but to live up to his mistakes and say his goodbyes. Every female that had come into his life with welcome arms stole a piece of his heart with them. There was always a certain place for them in his heart. Even the women in his family did too. Starting with his mother, Esther. Then his sister, Rebekah. Tatia, the Original Petrova and the first woman he fell in love with. Five hundred years later came along with Katerina Petrova. His Katerina.

And now...another female stole a piece of his heart. And even without trying.

Hayley Marshall. The werewolf. The little wolf.

If this had happened earlier, Klaus would have had his head or even put back in a coffin with a dagger in his chest. Elijah Mikaelson wouldn't have anything to do with his brother's impulsive rants. Klaus was happy now with his new kingdom and with Caroline. It wasn't selfish of Elijah to claim a bit of happiness of his own.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked, unsure of what Elijah's motives were.

Elijah sighed heavily. Here goes nothing. "I'm going to ask you a simple question, and I need an honest answer." The Original vampire kept his eyes directly on the werewolf. Never blinking. Never distracted. His sole focus was on her. His hands wondered from her arms to her shoulders. "What do you want, Hayley?"

Confusion appeared on her face. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to repeat it once more." Elijah repeated his question, but really focused in. His hands wanted to cup her face, but he kept them grounded to her shoulders. He didn't want to scare her. "What do you _really _want, Hayley? If there's anything in the world that you could have, what would it be?"

**{The Originals}**

**I will post the next part tomorrow. :) I hope this is a great gift. :) **

**Merry Christmas! :D**

**-Rippah**


	2. I'm Sorry

**A/n: I'm sorry. A lot of things have changed as I watched TO. I had hopes for it, and it went down the drain. So did the inspiration for this story. I'm not going to delete it, but I'm just going to put complete on it. I'm sorry, but I just don't have it in me. The show is just not for me anymore. I'm sorry. **

**-Rippah**


End file.
